Have you Zack?
by PleaseforPeace
Summary: What happened before the story "Zack is late".
1. Angela's question

**a/n; This is a spin off of Zack is late. You don't have to read that to read this since this occurs BEFORE that story. I originally intended for this to be a one-shot but I think I'll make it into a series of chapters. I know this one is short, sorry.  
**

**Warning; I'm rating this T right now, but I might change it to M later for content. Disclaimer: H.H.'s brilliance.  
**

"Zack," Angela pipped up, while clutching a metal tray with a skull waiting to be identified on it, "do you drink?"

The young genius glanced up. His expression mixing to confusion at her question. His brows pushed together, and wondered about her strange assumption of him not drinking. "Why yes, I do drink. Drinking is a natural part mammal habits, instinct in fact. Our bodies are made of-"

Angela, realizing he had misinterpreted her question, interrupted, "yes seventy-five percent, right? But what I was asking was do you drink, you know, alcohol."

Zack pretended Angela had not interrupted him and continued his lecture, setting down a bone to point accordingly to her, "not exactly. Seventy-five percent is the highest amount that an infant would be born with. We, as adults, loose a significant amount. Males are an average of sixty percent and females fifty-five. The lowest, that is still okay, is forty-five percent. Most surprisingly our bones contain 22 percent, and our skin-"

"Please, Zack!" Angela said wishing to cover her ears - but had the tray still at hand, "I honestly don't care." He obeyed and became silent, looking a little at a loss - like a puppy in training. She smiled at the image that appeared in her head, and nodded approvingly at the young man. "Good. Now, I was asking if you ever drank alcohol."

His lost expression disappeared, and now he looked like the Zack she was used to. A blank, stare was all she got, and then finally he shrugged. "No, I've never seen the point. With all the effects it has on the mind, and body I don't see why people do."

"Yes, Zack, I'm sure you'd have to worry about loosing a few braincells," she rolled her eyes. It would be most interesting to see him drunk, "It's fun. Hodgins and I are going out later. Why don't you come along, after all, you like to experiment."

He shrugged his shoulders yet again. His attention cast away on the bones before him. He hadn't really paid attention to Angela's last part, so just nodded. It seemed to be the most effective way to get her to leave him to his work.


	2. Going out

**A/N: Slightly longer. I hope you enjoy. I figured Zack wouldn't change that much drunk. I can't really imagine him wild, haha.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

My head," mumbled Zack as he pressed his to fingers lighting on his temple's. The buzz of alcohol leaving a slight pressure that he was, so far, unfamiliar with. He gazed around the foggy room, the fog created from cigarette smoke, and over to Angela and Hodgins. He leaned over, whispered something in her ear, and moments later she started laughing. The sound was loud, abrupt that startled him a bit.

Angela and Hodgins had dragged Zack from work, a little earlier than what he would have liked, and to the bar. At first they ate dinner, as usual, and when the boy got up to leave they refused to allow it. Instead they drove him over to the bar, and Angela seated him beside her. Before long the genius was exposed to a glass of beer. He sipped the liquid warily at first, but it progressed into gulps. Once he finished another glass appeared, magically. After two glasses he was done for. He opened his mouth to speak and what came out was much different from what he meant to say, at one point he said camel to Angela. Of course, her and Hodgins didn't let it go for hours either.

Most to Zack's misfortune there was karaoke, and Angela wouldn't let him say no. So he ended up walking about, more stumbling, and singing. After one or two songs he sat back down, followed by a loud applause. Angela was the loudest, and Hodgins simply smirked. "That was great Zack!" she cried and patted him on the back. He sheepishly shrugged and took a sip of his drink. That night the conversation shifted in many directions - from carrots to relationships, particularly between Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth. Zack didn't quite get what they meant by Booth and Dr. Brennan so stayed out of it. Instead his attention was captured by the girl on the other side of him.

Wavy blond curls trickled down her back, and her face lit up by light pink gloss and dark, blue eyes. She confessed that she loved his voice, and began to talk about her family. They talked for at least thirty minutes, the conversation not easy and oddly uncomfortable for him. She was nice, pretty, and would laugh at almost anything he said. Hodgins and Angela watched as Zack, unknowingly, flirted with the blond chick. The two whispering amongst themselves, and refused to let Zack in and abandon his lady friend. Hodgins leaned in to kiss her, and before long one turned into two and then three. Before long they silently agreed to leave, wishing Zack good luck before jetting off. Too much in a hurry to consider him not having a ride home. Feeling dejected he bid them farewell and turned back to Lauren, the blond. He awkwardly offered the fact that he liked puzzles, and solving them. She nodded in agreement. Everything was going great, but twenty minutes later her phone rang, she apologized, and left.

Now, he was left alone at a bar with no ride home. Possibly a headache in the making. Zack quietly gazed around the room. Wondering if he should call Hodgins for a ride. Then, he saw a ray of light. Familiar black hair held up in a tight bun, and then a gray coat. She had just arrived, the cold keeping her cheeks flushed red, a small smile on her face. It was Dr. Saroyan.


	3. Kiss me

**A/N: Enjoy chapter three. Reviews are kind.**

Zack gazed blankly as Dr. Saroyan stood patiently in the door way, wondering if she was a figure of his imagination. She didn't seem to notice him, in a dumbfounded state, rather seemed focused on waiting at the entrance. Suddenly the door swung open and a man stepped forth, ending Zack's shocked state and sending him into depression. The man, happily, gave her a bear hug which, she, in turn returned. She was on a date. It was so clear, but Zack somehow couldn't bring himself to believe it. Dr. Saroyan dating, men? It wasn't completely irrational, but just foreign - odd. He watched, his left hand frozen in a half wave, as the man lead his ray of light away. A girl in the corner giving him a long look, and so he stiffly shifted his gaze back at the bar. Staring at the different bottles and reading the labels to keep his mind preoccupied. What was he supposed to do now? Calling Hodgins, at a time like this, he had learned was something to avoid at all costs.

The genius sat a few more moments before swinging off the stool and heading toward Dr. Saroyan and her date. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice him, standing stupidly at the edge of her table. It was her date that first acknowledged him, smiling, completely carefree of that he was a total stranger. Camille, noticing her date's attention had dissolved, looked up to see Zack. Her face twisting from annoyance to shock. Of all the people she expected to find in a bar.. Well, Zack just wasn't one of them. "Umm, hi," she said uncertainly. Work perhaps? Zack wouldn't be in a bar for any other reason, would he? It wasn't probable. It wasn't rational.

"Hi," he echoed, feeling stupid for walking over without much of a plan. Was this what alcohol did to people? What was he supposed to do now? The silence continued for several minutes, and he eyed the smiling man who looked quite smug. Why was that? It, for no logical reason, irritated him.

"So," began Camille to break the awkward silence, "what exactly are you doing here?" Did she smell alcohol on him? No way. First finding him here, of all places, and then drinking?

"Hodgins and Angela dragged me here," he said shyly looking back and forth between her and her date.

Now that made sense. It was probably Angela's idea and the two took him out to drink. She gave him a sympathetic smile, it was hard to refuse Angela. "Where are they?" she asked as she scanned the bar for the pair.

"Gone," Zack said bringing an end to her pointless search.

She frowned in disapproval to the irresponsible pair that had dragged him out and deserted him. He looked lost, and she could no longer stand it. "I can give you a ride home, Zack," she offered and saw his face lit up."

"Guess that's my cue," said the smug man that now was standing up with his coat at hand. "I'll leave you two to it," he said and winked briefly at Camille before heading for the exit before she could complain.

She sighed. Zack guiltily apologized, "sorry. I've, managed to scare away your date haven't I?"

To his surprise she laughed and shook her head. "No way! He is my cousin, Mike, he just wanted some help on figuring out what to buy his fiance for New Years!" Zack gave her that 'oh' expression she had become accustomed to over the years. She waved him to sit down before urging the waiter to bring them some drinks.

----

_two hours later._

She let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't think I'll ever find anyone!" she leaned over the table, in a drunken state, to grasp his hand which he held sympathetically, "you know! I'm not ugly am I? I don't have green skin or anything! So whyy," she moaned and leaned back in her seat to take another sip of her drink.

Zack nodded in agreement, "I haven't been engaged in such a relationship in quite some time." He painfully lifted up his glass to clap together with Camille's.

"To being single!" said with fake enthusiasm before sipping a bit more of her beverage, Zack mirroring her movements. Wait, Zack didn't have a girlfriend? He was cute after all, in a sort of lost puppy way.

----

_some time later._

It was at some point in time, neither entirely sure when, that they both connected. Physically, perhaps emotionally as well, and it started as she muttered those coupled words, "kiss me." And he obeyed. Gently leaning in, and forgetting the world around them. Focusing solely on the closeness and the tickling of each others alcoholic breath on their faces. Then their lips meet, softly and sweetly brushing together. Zack, earlier feeling drowsy, snapping awake. Fully aware of every move Camille made. The way she pressed forward without any second thoughts. This wasn't rational, but the alcohol, and perhaps desire, pushed away rational reasoning. Their lips, and soon bodies, pressing together clumsily. Heeding only for a breath. Fresh air bringing back their surroundings. "My place. Taxi," she managed and Zack nodded in agreement. Without another word they left., g


	4. Hold me

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to submit an update! Please enjoy!**

Zack didn't know what to think. Every inch of his being focused on the hand so tightly gripping his. They shared a brief look, grinned at each other, and she squeezed his hand. The cab driver looked into his mirror, spying. They both sat far apart, nothing but their hands touching. He glanced out the window, at the passing buildings and at the drizzling rain, and hoped they'd reach their destination soon. His head ached, but most strangely his heart pounded uncontrollably in his chest. He felt like he was going to be sick. It had to be the alcohol.

It was about another ten minutes or so when the car finally slowed. Camille didn't waste much time, and hastily shoved some bills into the cab driver's palm. Laughing inspite of herself, she yanked him out of the car. As the cab driver pulled away, Camille seemed to lose that poker face she had on the entire ride. She reached up, with her free hand, and locked her hands around his hair, gently but sternly, and pulled him down. Their lips met, it felt strangely warm to the cool rain falling down on the nape of his neck. But none of that really mattered at all. Not the dog barking, not the passing cars, or the cool rain hitting his face at an increasing rate. All he needed was this. He was falling, his stomach, his mind, everything. "Woah," Camille cried, clutching his shoulders to support his limp body. "You're not going to pass out on me, are you Zackaroni?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably drank a little too much, well, about forty percent more than wheat I should be able to handle depending on my body mass.." he smiled before straightening himself out.

Dr. Saryoan smiled back, and affectionately massed his hair. Same old Zack, drunk or not he was still like this. "Come on," she said yanking him along again, "let's go inside, it is cold out here."

Zack was not a virgin. He had made this most apparent in his beginning days at the Jeffersonian. But he certainly wasn't experienced when it came to women... "What's wrong?" asked Dr. Saryoan, stroking his hair gently. He opened his eyes, his head resting in her lap, but didn't answer. Her fingers played through the knots in his drying hair. "Hmm?" she hummed and leaned back into the couch.

Theratically, the two were lonely strangers (whom had met at a bar), and came back for an enjoyment of company - most likely sexual intercourse. But truly, she was his boss and was much to intoxicated to think straight. In reality Dr. Saryoan would never pitch up a relationship with someone like Zack. Sitting up, he sat on the opposite side of the couch to Camille. She looked expectantly for an answer, "this isn't rational, the state of our condition-"

Before he could say more Cam silenced him with her lips, and crawled carefully into his lap. Unsure what to do, he sat as still as possible. She laughed, leaning back into his chest, "I feel like a man trying to charm a girl!" Sighing, she said in all seriousness, "Zack, rational or not, I am making the decision so I will not regret it in the morning. One night, and we don't speak of this again."

It was just one night. They'd both get what they'd want, and then it was back to the usual boss and worker relationship. It was perfectly rational, as neither harbored feelings for each other. He leaned in to smell her shampoo, some blend of kiwi and strawberries. He was a little startled when she turned to look around at him, "okay," he muttered and felt her kiss again. The small feeling, that had happened earlier, appeared again and he was sinking in. They stopped for air, and he leaned back on the couch to keep his balance. "Dr. Saryoan?" he asked as she tugged off her shirt, revealing a thin, black tank.

"Zack, please don't call me that right now. Call me Camille," she sighed and leaned back in. In this situation, them theratically being strangers, he supposed it would only be proper to call her Camille. However, calling her that seemed awkward on his tongue.

When they parted once more he tried it out, "Camille." She laughed, pleased, and kissed him once, twice quickly.

She would have never imagined she'd be doing this with someone like Zack. It wasn't that she didn't like him, and he was rather cute, but he was definitely not the type she would have a one night stand with. It was more like, well, someone like Booth. Strangely, she didn't mind taking the lead. He like a puppy. Zack had smooth skin, but, surprisingly, had some muscles. It wasn't anything as impressive as Booth's, but it was pleasant. Touching the skin, he sucked in a breath and nuzzled in her shoulder blade.

It didn't take long for primal instincts to take over, and much to Camille's surprise even someone like Zack had them - when he stopped muttering things. At some point she swore she heard him reciting the periodic table, did he always babble? She kissed him to silence him, and as time went on that was no longer required.

Zack was a little awkward, but surprisingly gentle. She had to force him to take a step forward, or he wouldn't at all. His hands that were laying against the couch were now intangled in her hair. She sighed as his long fingers curled around the locks of hair.

"Zack-" she groaned, close now and sober with pleasure. It wasn't the same as it was with Booth, but it was still sweet. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut most adorably like he just ate a lemon. She leaned down to kiss him, and his face relaxed a bit.

"Camille-" he managed out to croak out behind her lips, and she smiled.


End file.
